Un raro compromiso
by JMDP
Summary: Sumary: en tiempos de reyes todos los matrimonios estaban arreglados, hasta los de los campesinos, pero que pasa cuando comprometen a una campesina con un futuro rey
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: en tiempos de reyes todos los matrimonios estaban arreglados, hasta los de los campesinos, pero que pasa cuando comprometen a una campesina con un futuro rey. **

**La vida de Isabella Swan era normal y estable, era una simple campesina que vivía en el campo con su hermano y sus padres, trabajaba en la siembra de vegetales y la cría de animales lo cual les daba una vida cómoda y humilde, para ella todo estaba perfecto: tenía a su familia y amigos. Hasta que se entera que sus antepasados habían formado parte de la realeza y que sus tatarabuelos prometieron casar a la próxima hija con un hijo de sus amigos del reino Cullen. Isabella pensó que su familia siempre había formado parte del campesinado como grupo Social, hasta que dicho suceso desenmascara la realidad de su familia: antiguos reyes del reino Swan. Todos pensaban que su apellido y el nombre de su reino era una gran coisidencia pero resulto que nadie sabia que era su derecho reclamar la corona al rey Aro**


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando el gallo canto, anunciando que llegaba un nuevo día y recordándome todas las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy, eran las mismas cosas que hacia todos los días, pero ese día había un nose que que la tenía agotada y sentía los músculos de los brazos y piernas agarrotados como si hubiera corrido detrás de un grupo de siervos asustados toda la noche. Supuse que el causante de mi malestar pudiera haber sido la horrorosa pesadilla que mantuvo mi cerebro trabajando y que me dejo alterada casi toda la noche, parecía tan real que en el medio de la pesadilla me pregunte si de verdad era un sueño. Mi sueño trataba sobre una cruel y muy brutal batalla en la que participaban miles de hombres, cientos de ellos morían cada segundo, lo que mas me impresiono fue el dolor y angustia que sentí en mi pecho cuando a uno de ellos, que por su vestimenta se diferenciaba de los demás y daba a entender, a su vez, que era el líder, fue acuchillado por un costado y este cayo al suelo retorciendose del dolor, no pude ver su rostro ya que lo primero que pude observar fueron sus ojos, tan hermoso como dos esmeraldas pero a la vez llenos de dolor y de suplica que me pedían ayuda, y lo peor de todo es que no sabia como podia hacerlo, sus bellos ojos se cerraron y mi desesperación creció a niveles nunca probados, hasta que desperté asustada y aterrorizada pero sobre todo confundida. Esa noche no dormí bien, o mejor dicho, no dormí nada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los ojos esmeralda suplicándome ayuda. Fue la primera vez que soñé con él.

Finalmente, decidí levantarme para así hacer mis oficios antes que mis padres se levantaran. Me vesti con mi ropa de trabajo que consistía en un vestido-camisa viejo color crema, un delantal azul cielo que me llegaba a los tobillos y unas botas plásticas de agua. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina donde tome un trozo de pan y una taza de café, comí rápido y salí a hacer mi primera tarea del día que era ordeñar a la vaca. Al terminar con la vaca recogi todo cuando me tope con Peluche, mi querido perro san Bernardo, que me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Reí de su cara pues ya sabia lo que quería.

Esta bien, te daré un poco- le dije susurrando- será nuestro secreto- Pero Peluche no aguanto la emoción y se me lanzo encima y me empezo a lamer la cara- Esta bien, ya bájate que mama se va a dar cuenta.

Cuidadosamente saque una hoja de las lechugas de mama y le vertí un poco de leche que había extraído de la vaca para que Peluche la tomara.

Deje a Peluche con su leche y me dispuse a marcharme a casa, de regreso me tope con el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba justo al lado de mi casa y bebí un poco de agua, me lave las manos y la cara para refrescar un poco ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor ese día. Deje la leche sobre la mesa y me fui nuevamente ya que mama se encargaría de hervir la leche. El resto del día hice el resto de mis actividades diarias que consistían en cosas similares como recoger los huevos del gallinero, regar los vegetales del conuco de mama, darle de comer a los animales, y finalmente recoger el rebaño y llevarlo al corral al final del día. Luego regrese a casa tome un baño y comí la sopa que hizo mama para nuestra cena.

Cuando terminamos de hacer nuestras oraciones a nuestro dios en agradecimiento por la excelente fertilidad de nuestros suelos y por la salud de nuestros animales me fui a acostar. Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando lo vi por segunda vez, solo que esta vez pude apreciar mas los rasgos del caballero de ojos esmeralda...

Continuara...

Que les pareció? La continuo?

O la borro?


End file.
